Your star
by AngelicDELENA
Summary: IT has been 6 months since Nick left and now it’s Maddie’s birthday. Will he return or will he forget about her birthday? OneShot .Nick&Madison.


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

Summary: IT has been 6 months since Nick left and now it's Maddie's birthday. Will he return or will he forget about her birthday? OneShot .Nick&Madison.

Your Star

_It has been 6 months since Nick left. There was no news and no letters from him. He only called to congratulate on Xander's birthday and that was all.__ And now it was sweet and shy Madison Rocca's birthday. But today he didn't call…He had forgotten about her birthday…_

It was about 10 P.M. Madsion was alone in the shop as she was going to close the store. Although it was her birthday she didn't want to celebrate it. Vida, Xander and Chip tried hard to persuade her,but it was impossible. They knew Nick was the reason, she was upset. So they decided not to bother her with their requests and left to Chip's because of Vida's birthday,as it was hers too.

Maddie was sweeping the floor,listening to the radio. "Your Star" by Evanescence was playing now. As she listened to the music she felt tears on her face.

_I can't see your star.  
I can't see your star.  
Though I patiently waited, bedside, for the death of today.  
I can't see your star.  
The mechanical lights of Lisbon frightened it away._

"I can't see your star, Nick. Why did you leave? Why did you leave me alone here, all by myself? I miss you so much. I can't feel you anymore, I want you to come back. It's my wish for my birthday, please come back" She whispered crying

_And I'm alone now,  
Me and all I stood for.  
We're wandering now.  
All in parts and pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out._

Maddie sat on the couch, as she began listening to the music, especially to its words. She felt that she was saying those words, because she felt the same, she was alone now…

_I can't see your star.  
I can't see your star.  
How can the darkness feel so wrong_

She remembered her conversations between her and Nick. Under their tree…. It was _their _tree. It hurt too much to remember all this again. As now the man who she loved most of all was not next to her… But why? She felt emptiness, hallow inside, like something was missing in her life and she knew what it was…._**Nick….**_

_So far away.  
It's growing colder without your love.  
Why can't you feel me calling your name?  
__Can't break the silence,  
It's breaking me._

_All my fears turn to rage_.

(Outside Rock Porium)

Maddie didn't know that somebody was looking at her outside. He was standing at the door. She didn't feel him because she was concentrated on the song and her back was towards the door . He heard all the words she said. One by one... A fellow felt so guilty.. He wanted to hug her.. But no!! He must keep himself, if he wanted to make surprise .. He closed his eyes and calmed down.. Then he took a piece of paper and wrote something, then stuck it on the door. Then went away…

(Back at Rock Porium)

Maddie was still listening to the music and was crying. She couldn't stand..It was too hard. So she waited until the song was over

_And I'm alone now, me  
And all I stood for.  
We're wandering now.  
All in parts and pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out._

Now, I have nothing worth fighting for.  
We're wandering now  
All in parts and pieces, swim lonely,  
find your own way out

As soon as the song finished,Maddie stood up wiped her tears and began walking towards the door. But then she stopped,as she saw something on the door. She came closer and saw that it was a piece of paper. She quickly opened it and began reading:

"_I'll be waiting for you at the beach. Come please… You will not regret…"_

She had no idea who it was. But something inside her told that,it was _**him.. Nick…**_ She quickly closed the store and began walking to the beach,lost in her thoughts. As she approached the beach she saw candles everywhere. The moon was shining brightly and there were a lot of stars in the sky. The sea was silent. She took off her shoes and stood at the coast, making her feet touch water.. She closed her eyes..

"Happy birthday" She heard a familiar voice. She was shocked. She thought it was in her imagination and was afraid to turn around to face the one who was standing behind her. Slowly she turned around and saw him… The only and one Nick was standing there smiling at her… She rushed to him throwing her arms around his neck, fearing to let him go… He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly,putting his head to her silk hair.

"Nick you're back? And you even didn't forget my birthday?" Now tears of joy were pouring down her cheeks.

"Yeah Maddie,I'm back and this time for good. How could you think that I colud forget the girl's birthday whom I love most of all?" He said as he felt Maddie broke part. Now she was looking at him with shock, happiness, and joy in her eyes. She was even more shocked when she felt Nick's lips on her own. He kissed her gently wrapping her waist and she put her arms around his neck, touching his hair. He deepened the kiss making her come closer.

"I love you Maddie" he whispered

"I love you too, Nick." She said hugging him. "I missed you so much and was afraid that you were not coming back."

"Calm don Maddie, now I'm here like I promised. And I'm not going to leave you again. You are my life,I breathe with you." He said as he gave her a light peck.

"Now can you see my star?" he asked jokingly

"Sure" she smiled

"Happy birthday, Maddie" Nick said and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a nice blue parcel. "Here is your present"

"Oooh, Nick. You know that you are the best present for my birthday"

"I know but please take it, I wanted to give you something special."

Maddie smiled and took the present,as she began opening it. When she opened it, she saw a ring with a little sapphire on it

"It's awesome! Nick thank you very much" she gasped hugging him

"But it's not beautiful as you" Nick took the ring and put on it Maddie's finger. Then he leaned toward her and kissed her passionately. She responded with the same passion and love. When the lack of air was too much, they broke apart Maddie looked at Nick and whispered to him "Now your will shine brightly and mine with yours forever"

**The End**


End file.
